wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Steel Tempests
The Steel Tempests are a Loyalist Successor Chapter created from the lineage of the stoic and unforgiving Iron Hands Chapter. Operating out of Horizon Nomad, a sprawling space station located in the midst of the Ork-infested Musharaf System, the Steel Tempests are the largest and perhaps most iconic of the Devotio Sector's numerous Astartes Chapters, as well as one of the youngest, being only founded in the latter half of M40, in the 25th Founding, the so-called 'Bastion Founding'. Well known for their discipline and professionalism, as well as their characteristic scathing wit and remarkably casual Chapter culture (most unusual for a Chapter descended from Ferrus Manus), the Steel Tempests have been led by Chapter Master Rainald for almost two centuries, and in that time have grown to become almost a household name among the various military forces of the Ultima Segmentum and beyond. History As Iron Hands successors, the Steel Tempests stand out as being among the only sons of The Gorgon to have almost no similarities to their parent Chapter, barring the Horizon Council, a modified variant of the Iron Council. This was due to the actions of their fourth Chapter Master, a pragmatic and brutal man who went by the name Rubid Drostan. Drostan's legacy was one of treachery and malice, yet also one of hope, after a lengthy campaign against an Ork menace alongside the Black Templars and several Astra Militarum elements he was inspired to devise a plan to use the turbulent currents of The Warp to end the Ork threat they were fighting before it had started. This would not stand with the Ordo Chronus though, who, after receiving an anonymous tip, took it upon themselves to kill him before disassembling his life's work and providing the chapter with an ultimatum, either abandon the works of Drostan forever, or face the full wrath of the Holy Orders of the Officio Inquisitorus. The decision was not a hard one to make for Kol G'dzir, Drostan's successor and the source of the Ordo Chronus' information, who took the Chapter to an unknown backwater sector, setting up a new fortress-monastery in an abandoned star fort that he christened 'Horizon Nomad'. From here, G'dzir decreed that they would follow the tenants of the Codex Astartes no longer, abandoning the structure and strategies of their fellow Astartes in favour of a new identity, formed from their other major influences in the Black Templars and Astra Militarum. As such, after taking up a new name of Altmann, he commanded his marines to rearrange themselves into three battalions of three-hundred Astartes, instead of the traditional ten companies of a Space Marine Chapter, with the leftover one-hundred being assigned to specialist operations, as well as certain other secret projects. Chapter Homeworld An abandoned Star Fort in the Ork-infested Musharaf system, Horizon Nomad has been The Steel Tempests' home for as long as official records within the Chapter stretch back. When Altmann first arrived with the Chapter in tow it was merely an abandoned husk, devoid of life and seemingly left to wither and die on the edge of Devotio space. Now though, with the influence of The Steel Tempests it has grown to a sprawling hub of activity, with throngs of humans and Astartes constantly moving around, as well as countless civilian ships docking daily thanks to Horizon Nomad replacing the defunct Port Jaeger as Devotio's civilian naval port. Notable Campaigns *'Komron Liberation Campaign (928.M40)' - The Steel Tempests first started to forge their own identity on the jagged rocks of Komron, a harsh, brutal world that was under siege by Ork Warboss Dagtaz Ragekrakah and his massive army, pushing back the soldiers of the 583rd Komron Light Infantry that were defending the world and forcing them to call for help from the nearest Astartes. In response to this, a detachment of Black Templar marines made planetfall, alongside the first and second companies of The Steel Tempests. Due to the sheer scale at which the Black Templars as a whole were operating at, the Komron detachment was somewhat neglected, and the unexperienced Steel Tempests ended up forming a close bond with the marines stationed there during the long, drawn-out conflict, eventually taking up several of the Chapter's idiosyncracies. Eventually, the Imperial forces defeated Dagtaz Ragekrakah, with the commander of the 583rd Komron Light Infantry claiming credit for the final kill. While the Black Templars departed for warzones unknown, The Steel Tempests were enraged at the lengthy nature of the campaign and sought to find a way to remedy the situation. After hearing legends and tales of ships entering the warp and exiting at another point in time altogether, Chapter Master Rubid Drostan devised a plan to use this phenomenon to travel back to before the Komron troops called for aid, to end the war before it started... *'Ordo Chronus Censure (930.M40) - '''After receiving information from an unconfirmed source, Inquisitor Havittaja of the Ordo Chronus arrived, flanked by Inquisitorial escorts, and demanded to be shown the technologies developed by Drostan. After Drostan took Havittaja and his cohorts to the chambers in which they were kept, the bodyguards opened fire, killing Drostan in a hurricane of bolter fire, then burning the devices through both psychic and conventional flames. Havittaja then issued an ultimatum: either the Steel Tempests face the wrath of the Inquisition as a whole, or they move far away, abandoning the works of Drostan. *'Musharaf Reclaimation Campaign (954.M40) - After the disastrous events of Havittaja's censuring and execution of Drostan, G'dzir (now know as Altmann) set his sights on a new home for The Chapter: Horizon Nomad. The abandoned Star Fort was the perfect base of operations for a Chapter such as the new Steel Tempests, and as such the entire Chapter was deployed, alongside elements of The Illuminators, to disrupt and systematically dismantle the Ork forces inhabiting the Musharaf system, with the exception of the world Musharaf itself and the planet's sole moon: Kagura, which Altmann decreed should be left populated with Orks, to be used as a training grounds for their recruits. *12th Black Crusade (139.M41) - 'As Abaddon the Despoiler's Gothic War kicked off, the 3rd Battalion of the Steel Tempests, under the command of Colonel Adelgis were in the Sector fighting an Ork infestation. In response to the dire threat, Adelgis' forces deployed en-masse to fight off the Chaotic forces and were all slaughtered to a man, with the exception of a single Marine: Team Leader Conrad, of Battle Squad F, who was found comatose in the wreckage of a Thunderhawk, which in turn was embedded deep into a Chaos Emasculator-Class Cruiser. He was eventually placed into a Dreadnought Sarcophagus, whereupon his first recorded words were "Should have done more". *'The Macharian Crusade (392.M41) - 'When Lord Commander Solar Macharius began his famous crusade, the forces of the Steel Tempests were among the Astartes involved, taking to the fight with gusto and deploying all three Battalions to the fray, each in separate warzones. It was here that the Steel Tempests' complicated relationship with the Blue Flames and Illuminators Chapters first became apparent, with the Tempests coming close to blows with their Gertlyshian allies only to be held back by the Illuminators of Nullepart multiple times. Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Chapter Beliefs Chapter Gene-Seed Combat Doctrine Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Notable Members Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Relations Allies ''Feel free to add your own Enemies Feel free to add your own Notable Quotes By the Steel Tempests About the Steel Tempests Feel free to add your own Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:Tauva101 Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:25th Founding